shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Don RS
Donburi Research Society (丼物研究会 Donmono kenkyū kai) or Don RS in short, is one of the school clubs within the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy which specializes on researching Donburi dishes. Originally planned for demolition, this club has preserved its grounds thanks to Sōma Yukihira's Shokugeki victory over Ikumi Mito. It was forced to shut down once again after Central was founded, but this decision was eventually overruled through a Shokugeki. Overview A club rich with Donburi recipes, Don RS provides anyone who has an interest in Donburi dishes and specializes on researching Donburi. The Don RS was targeted by Erina Nakiri for her "Cooking Lab Extension" project, causing Kanichi to become the sole member. Sōma Yukihira defeated Ikumi Mito in a Shokugeki, allowing the club to remain intact. Ikumi joined the club following the Shokugeki, and during the Moon Banquet Festival, it was revealed that the Don RS received new members.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 122, pages 4 After the first day of the festival, the club was ranked third place in the Main Street Area.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 126, page 3 When Azami Nakiri became director of Tōtsuki, he disbanded all Research Societies and Seminars on campus, including the Don RS.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 139, pages 3-4 This decision was revoked when Ikumi defeated Central in a Shokugeki.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 166, page 13 Dishes *'Chaliapin Steak Don (Prototype)' - Sōma Yukihira's prototype donburi ''dish for his ''Shokugeki ''against Ikumi Mito. Normally done by covering the steak with lots of minced onions and then removing them and cooking the same onions in the steak's meat juices after it was pan fried and seasoned, Sōma would spend the night before the match, perfecting the recipe. *'Chaliapin Steak Don' - Sōma's dish against Ikumi in his first yet high stake ''Shokugeki. Combined with the legendary Chaliapin Steak and the donburi style, it is a one of a kind. It was creatively cooked with pickled plum which served as an accent to the rice while red wine was used to deglaze and cook the onions and thickened to serve as an appetizing sauce to the steak don. It is a don that would make you want to eat more! *'Petit Size Loco Moco Don' - Ikumi's dish choice for the 200 Egg Breakfast Buffet Challenge. A variation of the Hawaiian local classic meal, Ikumi substituted standard brown gravy with vinaigrette and arranged it as a don dish. It's hearty and brimming with energy! *'Dongpo Pork Curry Don' - Ikumi's latest donburi dish based after the famed Chinese delicacy of Hangzhou, China. While the meat is bouncy and juicy, the secret of the dish laid within Ikumi's self made tanjouyu oil to ensure the balance of taste between spiciness and sweet flavor within the donburi as well as the use of chinese spices that fits the pork meat. This is also Ikumi's first non-A5 Meat dish. Ikumi has shown that she has learned to create a true donburi dish, making a dish that encourages the eater to eat everything in it. Members Current Members Honorary Members References Navigation Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Category:Club Category:Location Category:Don RS